Vinyl chloride resins such as polyvinyl chloride, copolymers of vinyl chloride and other monomers, or vinyl chloride resin derivatives, for example, halogenated polyvinyl chloride (these resins being merely referred to vinyl chloride resins hereinafter) have excellent scratch resistance, flame retarding properties, chemical resistance and electric characteristics, and show a decreased mold shrinkage factor. Vinyl chloride resins are therefore used as material for various molded articles. Molded articles made of vinyl chloride resins are used under such peculiar circumstances as water tanks of electric irons, electronic oven parts, printed circuit boards, conductive sheets and helmets.
However, conventional vinyl chloride resins have a problem that molded products obtained therefrom are restricted in their use due to their low heat distortion temperature, although they are excellent in flame retarding properties, chemical resistance, a low mold shrinkage factor, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide vinyl chloride resin compositions having an elevated heat distortion (deflection) temperature or an elevated heat deformation temperature while excellent properties of conventional vinyl chloride resin compositions, such as flame retarding properties and a low mold shrinkage factor, are maintained.